La Bruja
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: CORREGIDO!"Dicen que hay una princesa encantada en lo más alto de la montaña".-Escuchó decir en una taberna de mala muerte, y con esas palabras el viaje hacía el cumplimiento de su deseo más grande daba inicio. ELSANNA/AU/No Incesto
1. Capítulo I

Cap. I El fuego desvanece a la escarcha.

"Dicen que hay una princesa encantada en lo más alto de la montaña".-Escuchó decir en una taberna de mala muerte pero muy viva debido al ajetreo que tanta gente causaba.-"Tentativamente una bruja que guarda un gran tesoro ahí dentro"

El olor a ebrio ya no le causaba náuseas se había acostumbrado tiempo atrás, odiaba sin embargo, el murmullo inevitable de la decadencia.

"Si yo subiera hasta allá sería tan rico...-Una risa estruendosa se escuchó después de esa frase.

"¿Y qué debes hacer para serlo?.-Inquirió una segunda voz.

"No lo sé, probablemente tendría que matarla".-Respondió con una naturalidad fría.

"¿No sería más fácil si sólo la rescataras?.-Dijo escéptico.

Tomó el casco de su pesada armadura y se dispuso a marchar, había tenido suficiente.

"No seas ingenuo Olaf, muchos han intentado justamente eso".-Replicó el caballero rubio antes de dar un gran sorbo a la cerveza espumosa.  
"¿Y luego?".-  
"Pues ninguno ha vuelto"

La vida era un ir y venir entre las praderas gélidas, entre las pesadas cumbres de tierra muerta, había visto tantas cosas, vivido otras tantas, pero siempre aquella moral relajada en los hombres prevalecía, hiciera lo que hiciera. No tenía necesidad de llevar a cabo aquellas empresas así como hacer ninguna otra cosa, su familia era acomodada, incluso más que aquello, el status de su sangre era un peso mayor que el metal sobre su cuerpo, pero era mejor así, vagar sin rumbo fijo no era garantía de que se había perdido, o eso escuchó decir a un supuesto sabio, no tenía duda, sin embargo, de que lo estaba.

Se detuvo en la helada puerta, el camino era más fácil que aquellas ominosas historias que lo describían. Sabia por ello mismo que entre más sencillo era el principio más trágico podría resultar el desenlace, sin reparar en las buenas costumbres abrió con esfuerzo aquella entrada, no vio en su interior gemas orínicas, ni oro brillante, sólo un ridículo salón natural conformado de hielo, y en su centro un podio mediano que sostenía encima de sí un libro grande.

-¿Así qué has vuelto?.- Escuchó una voz suave que resonó en la antesala.-Otro guerrero que ha vuelto por las joyas preciosas. ¿No es el humano un animal que traiciona?

La figura de una mujer se formó detrás del libro

-Uno viene, desiste y entristece- Cantó con cinismo, su cabello rubio sujeto en una bella trenza la cual caía a su costado resaltaba con su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve de la misma montaña .-Otro regresa, falla y vuela.-Hojeaba con avidez el tomo bajo sus dedos..-Muchos vienen, nadie se queda, la bruja sigue en su riqueza.-Paró un momento.-¡Oh! Éste es mi favorito, no tengo muchas oportunidades de repetir los hechizos con los viajeros... Así que...-Se aclaró la garganta- Dime pobre guerrero... ¿A qué se debe este encuentro?.-Bajó del centro y se dirigió con una sonrisa amable.-¿Deseas el éxito? ¿La riqueza? ¿Quieres poder? ¿Si te dijera qué cumpliría un deseo... qué elegirías de todo esto? ¿A qué has venido, caballero?

A quien aludía dejó caer el lastre de su espalda y su mano enguantada desenfundó con rapidez una espada larga que se adornaba con grabados delicados, la joven bruja le miró con unos ojos azules curiosos, pero para su sorpresa dejó caer el arma y quitó de su cabeza el yelmo plateado.

Los cabellos largos y rojos ondearon por el movimiento.

-He venido a morir, su alteza.-Dijo con claridad la mujer mientras se arrodillaba.

La sonrisa de la hechicera se esfumó como arte de su magia.

-¿Qué has dicho?.-Inquirió con extraña voz, su semblante aun anteriormente frío se había endurecido.

-He escuchado en una taberna lejana que esconde un tesoro en su regazo, mi señora, y le mentiría si afirmara que eso me ha traído hasta aquí, aseguro con arrogancia prudente que lo que poseo es mil veces más de lo que presumen sus leyendas.

-¿Es entonces que lo tienes todo?-

-Más bien es que nada de aquello me interesa.- Respondió con premura-Mi atención fue llamada por el sutil detalle de que quien se atreve a verle, nunca regresa, he venido con la esperanza de que su poder haga en mí esa proeza.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula y los puños con rabia.

-No sé qué es más osado, que quieras adrede apagar tu vida o que me hables con rimas infantiles.-Suspiró y llevó a sus cienes las manos-Vete, no hay lugar para ti aquí, ni pretendo cumplir tus caprichos, vivo sólo para cumplir los míos.

-No es mi intención molestar, pensé que quizá su poder tendría misericordia.

-Pese a todas las cosas que se dicen de mí, ¿esperabas de verdad que la tuviera?

-Se me enseñó que de las virtudes, la esperanza es la más longeva.

-De acuerdo, basta de rimas.- La pelirroja quiso hablar pero la bruja la detuvo-No me interesa si yo te hablé con ellas al principio de tu visita, es parte del encanto y tú en definitiva no lo tienes...Muchos habían venido aquí antes, pero nunca me había tocado una idiota...Así que vete...-La mujer de cabellos rojizos sintió un vacío en su pecho, sus extremidades le hormigueaban por falta de descanso, no quería pensar que su esfuerzo, aunque no fuese considerable, no sería tomado en cuenta.- Pero...regresa mañana o quizá pasado. Se me ocurrirá seguramente algo divertido.

La doncella le sonrió.

-¿Está considerando la negación que sentenció al principio?

-Tentativamente.-Le contestó con desgana.

-¡Me hace tan feliz señora!.-Gritó con sincera alegría y se levantó para tomar su mano, sin embargo una ráfaga de hielo se formó de inmediato y golpeó su cara.

-Nada de señora, nada de dar la mano.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo sobándose la mejilla.-

-Y largo de aquí, no quieres que cambie de parecer y te mate ahora mismo.-Dio un manoteo al aire.

-En realidad sí quisiera.

La mirada fulminante que le dirigió la rubia la hizo enmudecer.

-Largo de aquí si quieres que te reciba nuevamente.

-¡De inmediato! Sus deseos son órdenes.

-Si por mí fuera desearía que te mueras lejos de aquí.

-Es... Un poco más complicado que eso .

-Me lo imaginé, aparte de idiota una cobarde.

-La veré mañana... O quizá pasado.-Corrigió cuando vio dudar a la bruja.-Probablemente quiera más tiempo.-Recogió su espada y la guardó con un suspiro, tomó la bolsa de cuero y la amarró a su espalda, vio el yelmo en el suelo y con poca habilidad volvió a ponérselo, sin decir cosa alguna le dio la espalda.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, viajera?.- La pregunta hizo que se girara en sus talones para verla.

-Anna.. ¿Y el suyo es...?

-¿Te atreves a exigir el mío?

-Bueno, supuse que era una presentación y creí que...

-Con las brujas uno no puede creer nada.

Anna alzó las manos en signo de derrota, quiso decir algo pero se lo guardó muy bien, no quería que aquella mujer no le permitiera nuevamente la entrada, se despidió con una reverencia.

Vio otra vez la puerta de hielo traslucido, diviso el camino hacía el lejano pueblo, viajó durante dos días y no había dormido, sin embargo las piernas las sentía ligeras aunque su estómago le reclamaba bocado.

-Elsa.

Los pasos de la extranjera se detuvieron.

-Elsa, la bruja de escarcha.

No la miró, no dijo nada más, sólo siguió caminando con una sonrisa que pese a todo el poder de la magia, la rubia no pudo ver, ni de lejos, adivinar.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.- La virtud del egoísmo.

Vio con curiosidad el tallado de la puerta, parecía un lenguaje completamente diferente a los que había visto o escuchado y tendría que considerar que no eran pocos. La mañana no era particularmente fría pero tendría al menos unas tres horas afuera y juraba Anna que sentía su sangre coagularse. Esperó dos días completos antes de volver a subir, los cuales dedicó a estudiar algunos libros perdidos que encontró en la biblioteca pequeña del pueblo. En La Guarida del León entró con una gran sonrisa, los pies adoloridos, la cara pálida y los dedos sangrando, se sentó frente al fuego mientras escuchaba a un bardo cantar una canción sobre monstruos que solían surcar el cielo. La casamentera le vio y le ofreció un menú sencillo pero en apariencia delicioso, pidió lo primero que tenía en la carta, se puso cómoda, varios hombres charlaban amistosamente, el ambiente era cálido, impresionada aún por lo que había acontecido aquel día dijo sin pensar

"¿No son las brujas seres maravillosos"

Acto seguido ella y sus cosas estaban en el frío suelo. Buscó otra posada y al encontrarla cuidó mucho sus palabras y se encerró en su habitación, consideró que había sido el destino porque la morada contaba con una selección invaluable de libros, tan interesantes que no quiso despegarse de ellos pero no osaría a desafiar la paciencia voluble de la ó el frío recorrer su cuerpo, y volvió a intentar descifrar el texto de la piedra, posó sus dedos y dio un respingo al notar que se abría con lentitud.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo una voz casi lúgubre en el interior.

-No fue mi intención, sólo que en realidad no sabía qué hacer.

La hechicera leía con lentitud las hojas pesadas del gran tomo viejo que ya había visto.  
Anna guardó silencio con incomodidad y entró con torpeza.  
-Así que…. ¿Ha pensado algo?.-Paseaba entre los bloques de hielo que adornaban la sala.  
-Claro.-Afirmó con el semblante muy tranquilo.-En realidad, pensé primero usar el método más tortuoso que tuviera en este conocimiento ancestral, pero, no hubiera sido tan divertido.-Elsa la miró con sus inmensos ojos azules.- Pensé entonces que podría ser de utilidad el sacrificio que piensas hacer.

La joven guerrera le dedico una expresión curiosa.  
-Requiero unos ingredientes muy específicos para algo que he estado planeando… Una aventura cruel, peligrosa, si no mueres en su búsqueda y me traes lo que te pido, con mi magia prometo tomar tu alma.

-¿Puede saberse, su magnificencia, por qué no va usted por ellas?  
-No es así de sencillo. Ya no hay mucho tiempo.  
-Pudo haber elegido a todos esos templarios que se atrevieron a venir aquí ¿No?

La bruja miró con fijeza el libro.

-La Amapola de viento. Ligera al gusto, tersa al tacto, hermosa a la vista. Anna la vio con incredulidad.  
Era sí, una flor maravillosa, pero común, tan sencillo como salir a la plaza del pueblo y en un puesto cualquiera se le podría ver e incluso con un poco de suerte otro tipo de flores más exquisitas.

-Pero no cualquier amapola, ni de cualquier viento, estamos hablando de una amapola de viento glaciar.

La pelirroja deshizo la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado, no sólo la pequeña planta era venenosa por sí misma dado a la exposición extrema del frío, si no que el único lugar en las que se les podía ver era en la cordillera de Soplo Veloz. Si existía un lugar tumultuoso perfecto, caótico, mortífero y un camino directo a la perdición de la muerte sería tan solo la falda de la cordillera.

-Si empiezas mañana el camino llegarás a más tardar en tres lunas y dos soles, y otros dos días escalando, más cuatro de regreso. No es una travesía larga, pero sí bastante peligrosa.  
-Bien.-El semblante serio de Anna había cambiado radicalmente a otra sonrisa encantadora y sus pómulos tenían el tono rosado de la emoción. Elsa la miró un poco sorprendida, pero quiso disimularlo sacando un trozo de papel y dibujando un mapa magistralmente con detalles, al terminar le tendió la mano con las direcciones que fue recibida con mucha efusividad.

-De acuerdo.- Repaso rápidamente el papel amarillento y asintió.-Partiré en seguida.  
-Campante, hacia la derrota, va el guerrero andante.- Escuchó el cantar burlesco pero no se dignó en mirarle.  
Bajó al pueblo reflexionando acerca de la empresa que le habían encomendado, no pensó si sería capaz de sortear los peligros, menos en desistir. La búsqueda de la muerte era al final el camino que la había obligado seguir durante tantos pasos a través de los burdos horizontes, a través de la vida.

Compró algo de pan y algunos quesos, el invierno no había sido nunca tan benevolente y la naturaleza era abundante, no habría problema en cazar o recolectar alimentos. Después de hablar con la casamentera de la morada y de asegurarse de tener una habitación siempre, por una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por supuesto, sólo por si llegase el caso de que pudiera regresar, salió de la villa de Arendelle. Cuando era más joven había aprendido las lecciones duras que comprendía su linaje, cómo era la enemistad entre la sangre, la envidia, la traición, habían pasado tantos años y todavía rehuía de aquellas historias que procuraba guardar lo más lejos de su consciencia.  
Es por eso que ella empezó a caminar así.

Sin rumbo.  
Lo cual le hizo aprender infinidad de cosas, más incluso que las que veía atrás del cristal seguro de los libros. Podría en cierta manera, presumir de haber vivido el desalojo caótico que tuvo el Duque de Weselton, el cual era una suerte de señor feudal tiránico que acabó siendo arrastrado por una carreta perteneciente a los pobladores que explotaba.

"El poder que tengo nunca se me arrebataría así me llevara el diablo".- Era una cena fastuosa como de costumbre en su castillo, después de decir esas palabras un gran esclavo de nombre Oak simplemente se había preguntado si aquello era verdad. Por supuesto, comprobaron que no.

Al final entendía con cierto desgano que el mundo era cruel y que los oprimidos solían actuar de la misma manera con otros creando el vicio que azotaban a la humanidad.

En el segundo día el tiempo era cálido, casi piadoso, ella encontró a un anciano que iba a las Tierras del Este, ligeramente cercanas a la cordillera maldita.

-¿Se puede saber qué hará una jovencita como tú ahí?

Anna contemplaba complacida el paisaje extenso, amarillo a causa de las heladas, aún así un horizonte inmejorable.

-Disfrutar de la vista.

Él rió, no por la brusca respuesta que había sentido honesta, porque lo era, si no por la gran jovialidad que tenía la joven.

Se despidieron después de una charla amena.

-Ojalá nos veamos pronto.-Dijo ella.  
-Estoy seguro de que así será.- Contestó el viejecillo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Las montañas se alzaban frente a ella, con una dignidad excelsa, hacía más frío que en la mañana pero no mermó su buen humor, pese a ello su estómago reclamaba un poco de alimento antes de cualquier otra cosa, a lo lejos un pequeño río seguía su cause, podría pescar un poco ahí y lo completaría con lo que encontrase hacía ahí. Había explorado innumerables veces lugares como aquel y tenía muy presente qué tipo de planta o frutos comer, incluso entendía que la raíces tenían propiedad benéficas,cogió lo poco que encontró de ello y adelante del río observó correr las desesperadas rutas marítimas.

Pescar era relajante, de los pocos momentos de infante feliz que podía presumir, su habilidad era loable. Mientras tanto sospesaba la posibilidad de acampar y empezar el ascenso a primera hora, sería lo más seguro. Pasó la tarde leyendo algunos ejemplares que llevó consigo, sólo para seguir su estudio acertado de las brujas, en todo el tiempo vagando por la tierra nunca reparó en su existencia como tal, no se había asustado al escuchar sus historias pero nunca sintió peculiar atracción hacía ellas hasta ahora, aún no quedaba claro si el poder de la magia era natal o adquirido, aquello se sumaba a las incógnitas del mundo.  
Cuando no pudo leer más por la falta de luz, encendió una pequeña fogata para asar los peces del mediodía, tenía que contar con todas las fuerzas posibles, entendía que era peligroso y cualquier error, por mínimo que fuera, podría interferir con su misión, aunque no fuera una pérdida grande, quería seguir conociendo un poco más de las artes mágicas. Paseó por última vez al rededor de su tienda de campaña, aseguró que las trampas rudimentarias estuvieran en un estado adecuado porque no le gustaban los intrusos y entró a su morada improvisada. Esa noche, no le tomó trabajo quedarse dormida, ignorante de los ojos salvajes que estaban expectante a sus movimientos.

Un ruido sordo la despertó, salió de su tienda con la espada desenfundada de manera brusca, incluso había rasgado la tela de la misma, observó con detenimiento que las trampas funcionaron ahuyentando quizá alguna artimaña perdida o quizá un ladrón.  
Bostezó y estiró sus extremidades.

El día soleado se imponía, sería un día largo. Una vez todo estuvo listo contempló el cielo y suspiró, al tomar su alforja notó en el suelo unas pisadas curiosas, probablemente el culpable de tal ajetreo que la habría despertado, sacó de su morral unas hortalizas y las dejó regadas, aunque no había identificado a ciencia cierta las huellas, pensó que probablemente algún animal habría querido urgar por comida, en el mejor de los casos, además no perdía nada, aunque menos duro el invierno de aquel año se había mostrado con las tormentas, por alguna razón la flora de la región estaba peor que en tiempos anteriores.  
-Lo suficiente para sobrevivir.-Se dijo contemplando la falda montañosa, caminó con paso apresurado, estaba emocionada, tanto que al llegar por fin había perdido todo el aliento por la última carrera emprendida, sospesó sin embargo, con precisión alrededor, buscaba como era de costumbre algún caminillo que pobladores, quizá ancestrales, pudieran haber erguido, y en efecto, cercano a ella se encontraba una suerte de carretera burda y sin esperar más comenzó el anhelado trayecto.

Conforme avanzaba veía detrás de sí un preocupante panorama, las nubes grises se acercaban de manera rápida, tal vez, pensó, que el invierno de aquel año se despediría con una legendaria ventisca, apresuró el paso, si esperaba subir en dos días debería acortarlo a uno solo, no tenía más tiempo.

"En la tierra de lo hielos,  
bajo la mirada del jarl  
victoriosos marcharemos,  
por la gloria del clan"

Cantaba alegre para calmar la ligera preocupación que sentía.

"El dragón de escarcha,  
tendrá oportunidad,  
blandiremos la espada,  
sin ninguna piedad".

Su padre solía hacer de bardo en las fiestas del rey, contaba historias fascinantes acerca de ninfas de fuego, dragones de luz, demonios de los baldíos, era también un gran aventurero, era un gran padre,por eso su muerte no podría olvidarla nunca, tampoco la sonrisa macabra de su tío al desposar a su madre.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sacudió la cabeza, el anochecer le veía de nuevo, y la tormenta seguía su curso implacable, no podría dormir y aunque esa amenaza no existiera , tampoco sería capaz. Paró unos minutos para volver a tomar un bocado rápido, creyó escuchar un gruñido, el camino terminaba un poco delante de ella y debería escalar, amarró su bolsa de víveres con fuerza y apartó una más pequeña para guardar la amapola, debía tener cuidado en su manejo si no quería morir envenenada, no sonaba mal, pero guardaba consideraciones al respecto del dolor insoportable que según contaban, producía el valioso ejemplar. Su mano tomó el primer borde rocoso con seguridad, siguió con la misma en las consecuentes, tenía una gran forma física, de lo contrario ya habría muerto desde el primer paseo con su padre, después de surcar el cuerpo de la montaña vio a lo lejos otra suerte de vereda formada naturalmente, sus exhalaciones eran densas, con un impulso fuerte logró asirse al principio del camino y con un colosal esfuerzo subió en él, miró abajo sin recelo y después al frente, maravillada por el caótico cuadro que se formaba. Seguramente le daría tiempo de tomar la flor y bajar, después de todo ya estaba a una altura considerable como para que empezara a ser probable en verlas, el pequeño camino se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba facilitando la tarea, pequeños copos de nieve se formaban ya, anunciando la llegada de la ráfaga helada, por suerte al contemplar los trozos de cielo se dio cuenta de una amapola de viento que reposaba tranquila.

-Te tengo.-Dijo al estirarse para tomarla, sus gruesos guantes le protegían de la misma, la atrajo hacía sí y sin ningún otro reparo la guardo con velocidad, no obstante el rugido la tomó desprevenida y apenas pudo esquivar la poderosa zarpa de una bestia colosal.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Un oso granizado la miraba con fríos ojos plateados,su pelaje, de igual color brillaba por los rayos de luna,entonces su siempre fiel espada también resplandeció en la noche, no conocía bien a aquellos animales, pero eran sin duda hermosos. El oso cargó contra ella y le golpeó un poco, Anna rodó con habilidad mermada por su equipaje pero logró asestar un golpe con el mango de su espada, no había razón para matarle, el oso sacudió su cuerpo y rugió, ella volvió a pegar con fuerza suficiente para dejarle inconsciente , el oso bufó por última vez, apenas pudo recuperar el aliento cuando esta vez, sintió por desgracia el filo de las garras mortales, otro oso había sido llamado por su patriarca y no estaba solo.

Anna con la mano sangrante vio como los osos le cerraban camino, cerró los ojos escuchando, la tempestad había llegado antes.  
Con la hoja filosa de su arma corrió hacía ellos que desprendían un aura de rabia incontenible, a pesar de ello no hirió a ninguno si no decidió clavar su filo en la montaña esperando escuchar un crujido que no se hizo esperar, ya había notado la amenaza de deslave que corría e iba a aprovecharlo, porque aún si hubiera decidido matarles no lo habría logrado, los osos granizados eran letales en manada, sintió los pies moverse rápidamente debajo de ella, la nieve se desprendía presurosa y no podía controlar su cuerpo para abrirse paso entre la misma, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero el ambiente era más inestable que en ocasiones anteriores, luchando para lograr una buena postura apenas vio el tronco que la golpeó, por lo demás sintió su cuerpo tan frío y el aire empezó a faltarle, sintió el arrullo de la nieve y del aire helado que le provocaba ardor, se mecía como si la tormenta de manera deliberada quisiera adormecerle.

Escuchó de repente una total calma.  
Anna abrió los ojos por un dolor punzante que la hizo gritar, había caído de muy alto y se asombraba de haber resistido tal magnitud con unas cuantas heridas, le temblaban las extremidades, se sobresaltó inmediatamente y buscó en su pequeño morral que se había atado así misma, por fortuna el ejemplar no tenía gran daño como ella.

Vio al rededor buscando sus víveres en vano.-Así que esto es así ahora.-Levantó los hombros y se puso de pie,un dolor en el costado se agudizaba.

"Unos ojos enrojecidos la seguían viendo en cada movimiento que emprendía, era obvio que la pequeña humana no se encontraba en su mejor momento, cualquier ataque de un animal salvaje sería mortal.  
"El gran animal bufó, y la pelirroja pudo verle.  
"En un reflejo posó su mano sobre su cadera sólo para encontrarla vacía, había perdido su espada.  
¿Crees que así termina todo?.-Susurró para sí, no para la enorme bestia que tenía enfrente, la respiración de él provocaba un humo casi tangible. Anna levantó sus puños.-Eso lo veremos...  
El animal se abalanzó hacia ella, la poderosa cornamenta era imponente.  
Ella apretó los puños y sólo pudo dar unos pasos cuando el cuerpo colosal la embistió, escuchó un ruido sordo, había rodado algunos metros, enfrente de ella, en el lugar donde se encontraba momentos antes reposaba tranquila un cúmulo de nieve pesada.  
Sintió una respiración detrás de ella, volteó sobresaltada.  
El imponente alce del que se sintió amenazada estaba sentado pacientemente detrás de ella, la había salvado.  
-Ahora me siento mal de levantarte la mano.-Acarició su cabeza y una gran mueca de alegría se apoderó de él provocando que la lengueteara. La pelirroja no sintió asco, se dejó querer y lo abrazó, tenía sueño pero volvió a incorporarse, dio unas palmadas al alce y dio pasos lentos, buscó una gran vara con la que apoyarse, sin darse cuenta metió un pie en un lugar donde la nieve estaba blanda y estuvo apunto de caer pero aquellos cuernos horripilantes volvían a ayudarle.

-Gracias, gracias. No te preocupes por mí. ¿De acuerdo?.-Acarició su hocico y siguió el camino de regreso.  
Aleatoriamente volteaba hacia atrás para sólo confirmar que el alce seguía sus pasos, su memoria no era clara pero probablemente él era quien había dejado aquellas huellas errantes en su campamento, no podía negar que él estaba agradecido.  
Paró en seco y gritó.

-¡Fuera, fuera!.-Intentando ahuyentarlo, pero él sólo ladeaba la cabeza, daba unos pasos hacia atrás e insistía en acercarse. No le gustaba montar, porque sentía que era un riesgo innecesario para aquellos compañeros, las aventuras solían ser peligrosas no podía arriesgar a seres inocentes por la suciedad del mundo. -¡Fuera, ve a buscar a tu familia!.-Siguió gritando pero sus piernas volvían a fallarle, el alce se apresuró a ella y la lamió intentando reanimarla.

-Eres muy testarudo.-Anna se dejó caer por completo sobre el suelo helado cubierto de nieve muy blanca.-No puedes venir conmigo... Es peligroso, el mundo es peligroso.

Siguió sintiendo el hocico del animal.-Tienes tanta suerte de no comprenderlo.  
Él dejó de acicalarla y la vio con una expresión sincera. br /-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-Dijo bajando la guardia.- Es lo menos que podría hacer después de que me salvaste la vida.

"La lealtad tenía un sabor extraño, pero podía sentir que el lazo que la unía a él era diferente a cualquier otra relación que hubiera tenido con cualquiera. La ayudó a pararse y la siguió más de cerca, pero sus caídas se habían hecho muy constantes, sintió entonces en su espalda los cuernos fornidos que intentaban colocarla en la espalda del alce.

-Eres tan amable.-Dijo casi balbuceando.-Muy servil, leal y fuerte, como un rey... Te llamaré Sven... ¿Te gusta?.- El movimiento de Sven la arrullaba, el camino fue más corto, dormitaba a ratos y se despertaba para indicarle el camino y obligarle a tomar agua o pastar un poco, ella no probó ningún bocado.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, Elsa leía con detenimiento su pesado tomo de magia.  
-Entonces no te has muerto.-Dijo sin mirar a verle.  
-Yo estoy igual de decepcionada su alteza.  
-¿Qué se le puede hacer?-No la miró, estaba un poco sorprendida en el fondo.-¿Has traído el ingrediente?  
-Sí y un poco más.  
Sólo entonces la bruja se dignó a levantar la vista, abrió los labios y se contuvo un grito casi involuntario, atinó a gruñir.- ¿Qué hace esta bestia aquí?.-Dijo con cierta furia.  
-Ha sido un viaje agradable.-Contestó Anna, la voz era firme pero no parecía prestarle mucha atención.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo... ¡Oh, los cantos de las ninfas heladas!  
Elsa creyó que había enloquecido a causa del frío, se detuvo, inhaló nuevamente, vio la espalda del alce que la veía preocupado, corrió hacia Anna que se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas.

"En la tierra de lo hielos,  
bajo la mirada del jarl,  
victoriosos marcharemos,  
por la gloria del clan"

Tarareaba una canción que apenas recordaba, todo era confuso, antes era frío, pero de repente la calidez, se sintió sujetar.

"No te mueras".-Escuchó pero después de eso ya no hubo ninguna luz.

* * *

 **NDA: Y pues nada, que me he puesto como meta no dejar de escribir. De verdad agradezco el tiempo que toman en leerme, es lo más valioso que podrían darme, el tiempo invaluable que no vuelve jamás.**

 **Mil gracias.**


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III.-La voluntad y el delirio.

Despertó de golpe, produciendo un sonido ahogado.  
Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y las exhalaciones jadeantes formaban pequeñas nubecillas de calor.

-Tranquila.-Escuchó una voz suave.

Anna quiso articular palabra pero el adormecimiento general le provocaba un dolor inquietante.

-Todo está bien, o lo estará… El té de ventisca es excelente para estas situaciones y la pomada campante de trol va a complementar el tratamiento.-La bruja se acercó a ella para terminar de vendarle. Posó su blanca mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja, quien se estremeció al contacto gélido.-Aún tienes fiebre.-Elsa se hincó al lado de la cama improvisada que había hecho para la guerrera, con bastante esfuerzo intentaba mantener la delicada flama de fuego que calentaba un pequeño caldero, sirvió más del remedio en una taza cristalina, escuchó que hablaban con balbuceos, prestó más atención.

-P…Papá… Pa…-Las gotas de sudor empezaban a bañar levemente la piel.-El monstruo… El monstruo es…

-No hay ningún monstruo, Anna, calma.-Le dio a beber un sorbo del té, la mirada perdida parecía verle pero estaba vacía.

-De…debes decirle.-Elsa le miró confundida.-Decirle del monstruo. ¡Dile!.-Pareció rugir, el dolor comenzaba a encresparse.-¡Dile!

Su cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo ardía. La monarca de hielo profesaba una expresión muy tranquila, quiso llamar a su libro pero se detuvo, si utilizaba su magia de manera indistinta sólo lograría enfriar de más el ambiente y Anna lo resentiría, fue hasta él y con mano vivaz lo hojeó, se llevó la mano a la sien. Dio un suspiro largo.

 _"V treťomcykle,_

 _rýchlo je našaprechádzka,_

 _žemúdrosťľadu;_

 _drakvšetkýchnebies,_

 _nepretržitéučenie,_

 _Ukážnámcestu."_

De las entrañas que poseía su pedestal donde el viejo tomo reposaba, surgió una esfera cristalina que le recordaba a las míseras imitaciones de los pueblerinos místicos.

Elsa escuchaba con atención.

Anna seguía enfrascada en una lucha interna contra la infección que le impedía respirar adecuadamente y con la euforia de la fiebre.

 _"Debes estar muy desesperada para acudir a mí"_.-Una voz susurraba a través de la superficie de vidrio.

-Hablas como si no supieras que incluso las más grandes brujas tenemos un límite.-Susurró Elsa con cierta desgana.

 _"No es el límite de tu poder lo que me sorprende, si no el de tu vanidad"_

La rubia siguió viendo a la ventisca azul que reposaba dentro del cristal.

 _"Y aún así, estás de pie con la única respuesta clara en la mente"_

-¡No! Debe de haber otra manera.

 _"El tiempo apremia"_

La pequeña tormenta de nieve que miraba se esfumó y Elsa con delicadeza hizo un movimiento de su mano.

-Bestia.-Dijo, y aunque Sven realmente no conocía las palabras supo que se dirigía a él.-Ven.-Se dirigió a Anna e hizo un espacio, las ropas de Anna daban cierto calor a su cuerpo.-Las tormentas han empeorado y considero que si te envío con ella al pueblo, perecerá.-Hizo una pausa viendo los grandes ojos del alce.-Sí, ya sé que es lo que quiere, pero hay cosas que deben hacerse antes.

Indicó el camino a Sven y este obediente se acostó a un lado de Anna, Elsa le movió teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarle demasiado tiempo.

La infección no fue por el frío, ni por la amapola que de alguna manera conservó bien por cierto… las garras del oso son especialmente mortíferas, provocan el delirio de la fiebre porque la desata sin compasión.-Aunque se aseguraba que el alce la viera con atención hablaba más para sí misma.-Así que… encontrar la temperatura del cuerpo debe ser… precisa para que haya una mejora.-Se sentó lejos de ellos impasible.-Ni muy frío, ni muy caliente.

A veces paseaba con la mirada fija casi sin pestañear, también leía de vez en cuando la antigua obra que sabía de memoria, repetía por lo bajo las palabras mágicas, casi inaudibles para que los hechizos no se cumplieran, y cuando caían los rayos del sol frente al gran castillo de hielo que ella misma había forjado se apresuraba a ver a la guerrera solo para constatar que empeoraba.

-Siempre pensé que era un monstruo...- Dijo al día siguiente mientras cambiaba el vendaje ensuciado por las heridas, Elsa se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras con el carmín marchito en las manos.-Y le odié... pero al final...¿Qué somos nosotros...?

La leve risa que soltó la pelirroja no le provocó expresión alguna como era costumbre.

-¿No comparto yo la misma sangre...? Si mi padre estuviera aquí, ¿qué me diría?

-Probablemente que quemaran a la bruja.-La mano de Elsa le tocó la frente, Sven ya no se encontraba con ella, hacía unas horas que el cuerpo de Anna ya no pedía un poco de calor, porque ardía y el pobre animal a regañadientes tenía que separarse de su ama por la sed. La pelirroja sonrió al contacto fresco.

-No lo creo... Siempre había querido conocer a una.-Parpadeó y poso su mano en la mejilla de Elsa.-Ahh... Como verano.

-Todo es risas y diversión andante hasta que la bruja degolla a alguien.-La bruja siguió cambiando los vendajes.-

-No... Ya no, no lo hagas.-Anna tomó las manos de la rubia.-Vine aquí a esto.

-Parece que sigues delirando.

-Ya lo estaba haciendo antes, tú lo viste... El mundo es cruel, porque está vacío. ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros?.-Su mirada seguía opaca, fija en algún punto.-Un día eres gallardo, montando al lado de la leyenda, y al otro eres un vagabundo por el mundo cargando tu propio pasado, la traición a nosotros mismos es peor que la humillación a la que nos someten otros... La vida al final... Es ridícula.

-Tratar.-Concluyó Elsa, sin embargo Anna pareció no entender.-Al final sólo nos queda tratar y es ridículo no hacerlo.- Convalecía y por ende no podía reparar en las gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, sentía sus venas hervir y todo giraba entorno a ella, pensó cuando tocó a la hechicera que era como un soplo de brisa en el campo, extensiones verdes de vida, la vio alejarse, miró como susurró unas palabras a su fiel alce que salió tambaleándose, se preguntó si él había comido, no pudo recordar si ella misma había probado bocado, el sonido del pesado hielo al cerrar el castillo le fue insoportable.-Podría usar mi magia y enfriar este salón pero no es una ciencia exacta, ¿Sabes?.-Se llevó las manos sobre el cabello rubio y deshizo su magnífica trenza.-Tampoco lo es la vida, ni tenemos un camino fácil.- Pasó su mano sobre el antebrazo opuesto y debajo de sus dedos el vestido comenzó a desaparecer.-Yo no elegí esto y tú tampoco, nosotras fuimos engañadas por nuestro propio destino y tú estás ahí dispuesta a rendirte.-Pasó la mano por su pecho, su vientre.-Pero yo no voy a dejarte.

Caminó hacía ella con los últimos vestigios de su vestido mágico y Anna aún dentro de todo el caos de su mente sintió un calor distinto.

¿Sabes qué es más helado que el frío?.-Preguntó recostándose junto a ella con la nariz rosando su mejilla.-La bruja que lo crea.

* * *

Se paró con rápidez con una sensación de ardor en el cuerpo, quemaba. Exhaló con rapidez humo tibio, tomó su capa maltrecha y se cubrió con ella, de pie miró a su alrededor hasta recordar donde se encontraba, se llevó la mano a un costado donde recordaba el zarpazo culpable de una agonía indescriptible, tenía apenas unas marcas ligeras y una llamativa capa de escarcha gruesa, escuchó una respiración acompasada, la monarca de nieve yacía desnuda en el que había sido su lecho y tembló,no por el frío si no por la sensación insólita que nacía en ese momento. Mirando la piel nívea que resplandecía por el hielo, el marco delicado de su cabello, sintió que quería vivir.

Vivir y morir por ella.

 **NDA: A ver quién es el valiente que usa el traductor :p**


End file.
